User talk:UltimateKirbyfan
Welcome! Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! It's a Wikia wiki dedicated to writing real articles on the HAL Laboratory/Nintendo character, Kirby. We're glad to have you as a member. If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following pages contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions on a talk page/forum/whatever other discussion place, so that readers know who to talk to, and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message to visit it. Need help on editing? ! Want to test out your editing? Click here! Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help *Our Forum Index (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) *Our Community Portal (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) External Resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Also, if you need help, we recommend that you contact an administrator. By the way, thanks for your contribution to the User:UltimateKirbyfan page. We hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. --Wikia (talk• ) Greetings... -- 20:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'll tell you what's going on there. Crystal lucario was defending a troll, so I took away his powers.-- 15:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ... Well okay then... UltimateKirbyfan 15:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :No it is not okay! ... ... ... No! I wasn't agreeing... I was just saying "okay then..." innocently Make that mistake again and I promise you Lucario, you... will... pay! Along with KirbyFan too! I should've warned you... I have a terrible temper and any mistakes made by anyone will be corrected so don't piss me off! That's a warning to everyone who tries that! UltimateKirbyfan out! :Hey, I get pissed easily too, it;s okay buddy... ::Well then...-- 15:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::...There's no way I'll pay. You, UltimateKirbyfan, are below me in terms of user groups...-- 15:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) He has a point :What point?-- 15:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Who has a point?! UltimateKirbyfan out! :Fan about the User groups Ah I see... but that still doesn't give him the right to be a jackass about it! I see why Blue NinjaKoopa hates him. 15:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay! Everyone settle down, we don't want any bannings or anything... Yeah... you're right but... still... 15:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeh... ::What are you talking about?-- 16:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::IDK ::::"IDK"? As in, "I don't know"?-- 16:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC)-- 16:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yep hi Please excuse KirbyFan's trolling and personal attacks. I hope as of now you don't see this as a corrupt wiki. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes plz don't Don't worry you guys! The original Kirby fan is a jerk but I'm not going to let one jerk ruin my good overall opinion of this site which gets a 10/11. It would of been 11/11 but yeah you know... 19:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) But I want to know... what all articles haven't been written yet that come from the games I have listed on my user page can you guys tell me? 19:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Since you've played Air Ride, why don't you help me out and make an article for Celestial Valley.-- Sounds good... but MY game's been broken for awhile now so if the article doesn't look good enough then blame it on the fact that I can't seem to find another Kirby Air Ride anywhere. 19:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) It's okay, I have Kirby Air Ride, so I can help you out.-- Well I mean I can play it, it's just I can't race or anything which is basically the whole point of the game... 20:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) You can probably get a good deal on Ebay or Gamestop. Anyway, thanks for helping out.-- No problem. Are there any more articles I can help create? Cause well I did create the Orange Kirby article but then KirbyFan decided to merge that page with the Spray Paint page. 20:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sig, Well most of the time I make sigs for people, (I am famous for it), but it's really a simple code, and a few pages, I can make one for you if you want... Thanks dude! 01:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :So yes? ::Yes. By the way how do you feel about me calling you, Game Freak, and Blue Ninjakoopa my friends? Do you three feel the same? I don't really know why I'm asking... probably curious or something like that... 20:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::: ಠ_ಠ EmptyStar 21:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What? I'm not saying you'd be a terrible friend Empty but come on! You're a friend of the guy who welcomed me to this site who later turned out to be a big jerk! Now I'm not saying that that automatically makes you a jerk too... just a suck-up... do you understand what I'm saying? We could be friends if you weren't hanging out with a jerk like the original KirbyFan and if he's reading this and he hasn't changed his ways yet then this message is for him. Dear KirbyFan, FUCK! YOU!!! Do you see where this is going yet? Either get him to change, YOU come over to the good side with BNK, Game Freak, me, and Lucario or just don't try to be my new friend cause well let's face it! You shouldn't fight someone with Autism. A.K.A. me! And yes, I do have Autism sad to say... -_-' But please don't treat me like a little kid! I get pissed when people do that. I mean come on! If they don't like it then don't do it to them! Anyways what was I talking about? See ya! 21:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :A suck-up? Are YOU being sarcastic? I've never associated myself with Kirbyfan, nor have I ever thought of him as more of a friend as the rest of this people on this Wiki. At least he didn't refer to me as a being a suck-up though (and how would I''' be the suck-up? I've had more of an impact than he has). I'd be happy to be your friend, but next time I'd reccomend not judging someone and then calling them a suck-up the first time you come face-to face with them. EmptyStar 23:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I'm being sarcatic! I may not GET sarcasm but I know how to use it in a sentence. LOL. Calm down EmptyStar. You can be my friend if you can do just one thing for me. Can you tell me why I haven't been able to watch Kirby: Right Back at Ya! for the last five weeks now? If you can give me A answer that makes sense like it got moved to another station then friend request accepted. Oh and by the way I really would've written that letter to KirbyFan with me saying "FUCK! YOU!!!" to him. 23:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Lucario! I just got an idea for what you do for my signature! Can you make my signature have Marx bouncing on a ball and Kirby running left... to be a little more specific Marx on the left side and kirby on the right and in the middle is my current signature quote of "UltimateKirbyfan out!... if you're not able to do that then just the quote part is acceptable too. 23:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Just hold up, doin't insult E, he's cool he's everyone's Buddy, let's just not fight... ok, we all better? If those images exist thatn yes. your signature Please change it. It links directly to the image layout url and not to either your user page nor your talk page. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif '''Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) This is the last time I will tell you Your signature is inappropriate, please change it before you face a 24 hour block. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Whose signature ass?! And I'm doing as best as I can but I'm no good when it comes to figuring stuff out. You know I thought you were supposed to be nicer than KirbyFan but I guess not... Anyways who are you to tell me what to change and what not to? Hey you're talking to a noob here but... I guess I can get rid of that awful signature. UltimateKirbyfan out! Okay how's this for now? ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 23:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) And by the way I may be white but like I said. "I have a terrible temper, so don't fucking piss me off BNK! I made you one of my new friends I can make you not one. And no I'm not racist! ...Just angry! So do me a favor and just don't fuck with me alright or I'll start firin mah lazah at joo and anyone else who pisses me off... P.S. I really do have a laser... but I lent it to Kirby and he hasn't given it back yet so yeah... ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 23:34, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :NONONONONO No fighting plz! And, I know I'll get to it, but got somethin' I need to prepare for... Sysop = Admin ... Duh :P I'm going to make my own Kirbies I got the idea from you. I'm not copying you. BTW can you be my friend? If you don't know me, I'm a guy who's been hanging out on the Kirby wiki, fixing multiple errors in pages, but no one really cares about my edits. Probably that's why I haven't been bumped up to admin..... ---- Umbreon =P 22:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :You haven't been bumped up to Admin A) Because you're still new, and B) Your edits are usually small, and C) Beceause we don't need one and you need to run first. And who doesn't make Kirbies, I have 'em too, and I sprite 'em, btw, anyone who wants custom Kirby sprites can ask. ::Still new? I've been here since November of 2008. ---- Umbreon =P 22:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Really, that long? Oh, well, request at the Requests for Adminship page, whever it is... ::::Hey Crystal Lucario, can you make me a psychic Kirby? ---- Umbreon =P 22:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::And also, I've been here even earlier than that, back in the days when E was a sysop and Kirby111 was still around. Probably dating back to the summer of 2008... ---- Umbreon =P 22:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::E is still a 'Sop. Anywho, Psi Kirby, interesting indeed, does he have an enlarged brain? Lol. ::::::::Psi Kirby is always levitating one centimeter above the ground meditating in his idle stance. He wears a purple bandanna. One hit and the ability is gone forever because it's so cheap! ---- Umbreon =P 22:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Heh, cool. ::::::::::Well it's like I (sometimes) say. The more the merrier. So yeah you can be a friend Timson. ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 17:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Usually, I'd tell you to ask CL, becuase he's in charge of the arena now. But I have to step in and say absolutly not, sorry. Those are fan created, and the arena only pits together real characters/ abilities. Sorry. EmptyStar 17:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Why? Are you used to it or something? lol. EmptyStar 22:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Well hey if the mine and Ultimate's idea can't be done then how about just a flash movie on a website like Youtube or something featuring the sprites of all our custom Kirbies? Would that be more acceptable or no? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::It could be. Since people are here anyways, I'm going to head over to the Basic Arena. Hey Ultimate! That you... Ultimate? I haven't seen you in a while! How are you? Just checking... ~I am Legend...ary! :@_@ ::Thought I'd drop by. What should Towel Kirby be about? ---- Umbreon =P 21:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ooh! Towel Whip! ::::Ahhh... LSL loves you, how Bleck! :::::Really? She does? ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 00:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::According to Angel, yes (First Paragraph)... Dammit! I thought this would be funny, with tons of angry people... you are just no fun people! Testing of the new sig I asked Lucario to make for me... let's see how it goes. Hiiiii!!! ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 19:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wahoo!!! On the first try! Thanks Lucario!. Knowing Angel he'll want a cupid Kirby falling... 'course that's just an assumption. I don't really know what he wants. But I'm guessing he'd go with that... why don't you ask him yourself? ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 19:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yo Ult. U dead, cuz I never see you on anymoar? :According to Angel, he never gets on during a school year. ::Ah :::Whoo hoo!!! I get a lucky break this weekend! I know I don't normally get on the computer during a school year but this weekend is an exception! The reason being that I have absolutely no homework which takes me so fucking long to complete. Well... see ya! ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 21:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, Ult's back! So wazzup?